What's a Pirates life?
by Savy-chan
Summary: Romano finds out the life of a pirate by going on a voyage with Spain. After getting into some trouble, He finds a little boy That is on the same ship, literally.


Here I am, just walking. Walking to one of the many world meetings that I am forced to go to. I don't even know why I have to go to them. It's not like I am really a country. I'm just the southern part of Italy, not the whole thing. But what if I was a country, I still don't understand why I have to come! It's not like anything ever gets done. I mean, what do you expect to happen when you sit a whole bunch of countries in one room and they all hate each other. All it ever is is fighting. I admit that I don't help with this problem. A lot of people think I have anger issues. I think I do too. I just get so annoyed with all those people there! With that stupid Spain and that stupid Germany! Oh and that stupid America! He annoys me the most at these meetings. He wasn't always this annoying. When he was little he was pretty cool in-fact. Of course i would know. We surpisingly had a lot in common when we were kids. With our guardians being pirates and all. We were bound to run into each-other eventually. You probably want to hear about how we first met huh? Well it happened a very long time ago.

It was just a normal day, nothing special about it. I was walking around spain's house trying to find something tho entertain me for a little while. I started to hum to myself until i stumbled across this little paper hat that i made a while back. It was a pirate hat, one i made to look like Spain's. I picked it up to examine it. It was all torn and ripped up. Spain's cat was most likely the cause of this. I placed the badly made hat on my head. Whenever i did this, i felt like a real pirate. I would try to picture being on a huge ship, With a wide-open blue sea. And a soft rocking of the boat. This was kind of hard for me to imagine because i have never been out at sea before. I haven't even been on a boat! My imagination got interrupted by a big slam coming from upstairs. I looked at the ceiling above me as if i would see something different. I already knew what the sound was. It was Spain packing. He always dropped things when he packed. He was about to go out to sea again, to bring back some more gold! He would be gone for weeks, sometimes even months. It was never fun when he left. I decided to go upstairs to find that idot of a country. When i walked into his room, he was closing his suitcase. " Hey. Stupid tomato head." I said standing in the doorway. Spain turned around to see me.

"Hola Romano!" He smiled and turned back around to continue what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" i asked, as if i didn't already know.

"Packing. Well. I was packing, but now I'm finished." I glared at him.

"No you're not."

"huh?"

"You're not done packing." I walked over to his suitcase, opened it up, and sat down on it.

"Uh… Romano? What are you doing?" He asked as he patted my head.

" You're forgetting me." We both sat there in silence for a little bit, Until that stupid tomato bastard started laughing.

"Y-you want to come with me?"

"Thats what I said didn't I?! You never let me out of this damn house and your always out at sea! So things are going to change. From now on wherever you go, I go!" I tried to look as serious as i could but me taking the appearance of a 12 year old little Italian boy, It didn't work out so well. Spain sighed.

" Well. I guess that means you're coming." He pat me on the head once again. " Better hurry and get your bags packed." He said. I could feel my face light up.

"R-really?!" I asked.

"Yes really. But just this once ok?"

" What ever you crazy bastard!" I said as I jumped off his case and ran to my room with a huge grin on my face. " Maybe things will finally go my way for once." I said to myself. When I got to my room I just grabbed random articles of clothing from the floor and threw them in a bag. I didn't even care about my clothes at this point, I just wanted to get on that ship ASAP. I ran out of my room, but bounced backwards a little bit when I ran right into Spain. " What the hell spain! Don't randomly appear like that!"

"Romano. You realize that we are not leaving today right?"

"Wh-what?"

" We are leaving early in the morning."

"oh.." I turned and walked slowly back into my room.

" Don't worry Romano. Tomorrow will come sooner than you think"

" yeah yeah." I shut my door blocking Spain. " Stupid bastard. Getting my hopes up just to wait." I threw myself onto my bed. I then got myself under the many blankets that were piled on there. I closed my eyes, and started to dream of life at sea.


End file.
